island_of_freaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Detect Magicsig
Magic Signatures can be detected using this spell. This is an Art of Perception. The mechanics of this spell work exactly the same as Detect Lifesig, although the signature is emitted when the target casts magic. The only different thing lies in the levels of differentiation. Levels of Magicsig Differentiation * Tier 1: Magicsig can be detected: Regardless of the spell, it is possible to detect its presence * Tier 2: Magicsig can be detected + The Category of Spell can be determined: For example, it is possible to tell the difference whether a nearby magic user has used a Detection Magic spell or is using an Alteration Magic spell. Being able to detect whether someone else is using a detection spell is useful in order to be able to tell when other users are using something like Detect Lifesig to be on the lookout. * Tier 3: Magicsig can be detected + The exact spell can be determined: This can be very useful to determine whether someone is using a spell such as Mind Read during a conversation, which can lead to some awkward moments. * Tier 4: Magicsig can be detected + The exact spell parameters can be understood: A very complex mode of differentiation - it is possible to understand some very specific things, such as the range of someone else's Detect Lifesig spell in kilometers. It can also be used to understand the force at which a projectile is launched using Telekinesis, so a decision can be made whether it is possible to launch a projectile at equal speed or to dodge out of the way. * Tier 5: Magicsig can be detected + Exact spell parameters + Latent magic can be perceived as present, but not differentiated: At Tier 5, it is possible to detect a potential for magic. For example, with this, it is possible to detect whether an item is enchanted with magic, or whether a user uses magic or not. * Tier 6: Magic can be detected + Exact spell parameters + Latent magic within an object can be understood: With this, it is possible to immediately start discovering (one by one) what powers another magic user has, or to identify the magic contained within Proto Magic items. The drawback is that this is very difficult, and can require time. In combat, Katie often uses defensive tactics to stall, to buy time to read her opponent's latent magic, so she can understand what tricks they can pull off. * Tier 7: Magic can be detected + Exact spell parameters + Latent magic within an object can be understood + The Life Signature of the magic user can be traced: The highest mode of differentiation. This makes it possible to trace back who exactly cast a spell. For example, if someone burns down a building with a Fireball, it is possible to track them down and know it was them. This is extremely powerful, and particularly difficult because it requires a mastery of Detect Lifesig in order to begin comprehending this tier of Detect Magicsig Notes about Level 7 Detect Magicsig With a Level 7 Detect Magicsig, it is possible to find out about the existence of The Universe, and realize that the universe itself has a Life Signature - this can be done by putting on a Level 7 Detect Magicsig while a Freak transformation is happening, which is an extremely unlikely occurrence. The truth is that The Universe is a sentient being, and that whenever a Freak transformation happens, The Universe is empathizing with them and casting a True Bodymorph on them according to its own creative mind. This is how The ChessMaster was able to find out the revelation of how The Universe is sentient, and that it can be talked to through the right channels following the events of the discovery of the first freak.Category:Spells Category:Arts of Perception